Tristana
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 3rd Week | health = 20 | attack = 100 | spells = 30 | difficulty = 30 | hp = 415 (+82) | mana = 193 (+32) | damage = 42 (+3) | range = 550 | armor = 15 (+3) | magicresist = 30 (+0) | critical = 3.02 (+.48) | attackspeed = (0.65) (3.1%) | dodge = 0 (+0) | speed = 310 }} is a Champion in League of Legends. Story The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran and it was these legends that most fascinated young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol was all those years ago. She trained her entire life until she was old enough to join the military and could attempt to earn the rank of Megling Commando. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and she realized her dream that day as she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the Institute of War was greater still and now Tristana honors her tradition and protects her people as a champion in the League of Legends. Stand very still when she asks you to put an apple on your head! Abilities Removed Abilities Strategy *She is best used in the back of a group or flanking enemies from the side. *Her massive gun allows Tristana to fire on targets at a great distance. Utilize this to prevent your enemies from ever laying a hand on you. *Use Rocket Jump to leap over an enemy and then using Buster Shot to send them flying back to your allies can be very effective, but be careful about using the strategy in large team fights Quotes Upon Selection *''"I wanna shoot something!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Let's get in range!"'' *''"Ready... aim... fire!"'' *''"Ka-boom!"'' *''"Look at the pretty explosions!"'' *''"I wanna shoot something!"'' *''"Wanna see the fireworks?"'' Taunt *''"Aww, did you fall down and go boom?"'' Joke *''"Is that a rocket in your pocket?"'' Trivia *Tristana's Joke could be a reference to West Side Story's song "Cool / Fugue", in which the main character tells 'Action' that he has a rocket in his pocket. Interestingly, the Warcraft III Tinker hero had a similar joke. *It could also be a reference to the popular Dr. Seuss Book There's a Wocket in My Pocket. *Rocket-jumping is a popular move in many first-person shooters (especially games such as Quake, Unreal Tournament, and Team Fortress 2), where the user fires a rocket launcher straight down at the floor, riding the explosive force into the air. However, in these games, it usually comes at the expense of health, and Tristana does not damage herself in doing so. *Tristana's upcoming skin is a reference to a popular viewing of American Firefighter, showing her with a large water cannon and a large hat with a group-number. *''"I wanna shoot something!" is most likely not a reference to Starcraft's Marine - ''"Gimme something to shoot!" Skins Tristana OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Tristana RiotGirlSkin.jpg|Riot Girl Skin Tristana EarnestElfSkin.jpg|Earnest Elf Skin Tristana TheFirefighterSkin.jpg|The Firefighter Skin External Links *Tristana Profile Page